


The Formation of Force Works

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [97]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Code names are hard, Foreshadowing, Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The team comes up with code names.





	The Formation of Force Works

"Why are codenames so hard?" Bendy groaned, dropping the pad and pen as he buried his face in his hands.

"Mainly because you need something that's both descriptive and cool-sounding," commented Wally.

"And not taken," added Hope. "I suggested Rorschach for Sammy, but there's a comic book character with that name."

"Graphic novel," corrected Norman. "And personally, I'm thinking of calling myself Battlestar."

"Ooh, that does sound cool," Wally said. "Allison?"

"I'm thinking White Rabbit, as a bit of an Alice reference," Allison said. "And Susie wants to go by Blackbird. Oh, and maybe you should be Ironclad."

"Ironclad, huh?" Wally smiled. "I like it." Then, he frowned. "Speaking of clad, Lawrence. I noticed your 'clothes' don't look like they come off. Are they...part of you?"

"Well, do you have anything that will change shape with me?" Sammy asked, folding his arms.

No one said anything.

"Didn't think so."

"You know, I might be able to help with that." Tony strode in, glass of Chardonnay in hand. "A while before the whole Sokovia thing, Bruce and I were at a conference, and we ran into a friend of his. From what I hear, the guy's working on some kind of material that adapts to the wearer. Maybe I can ask him about making you something next time I see him."

"That would be great." Sammy nodded. "By the way, maybe I should just go with Inkwell. Simple, descriptive, and to the point."

"Yeah, that works."

(BATIM)

Meanwhile, Henry, Boris, Alice, and Susie were helping Shawn, Thomas, and Grant discern the ins and outs of their changes. They were assisted by Grant's godson Will, who was interning at the recently rebuilt Pym Technologies.

"Seems it was smart of you to not try passing through the electrified glass, Shawn."

"Aye," the former toymaker groaned as he got up. "Figured it'd still shock me, even while intangible."

"By the way, boys," Susie chimed in. "Have any of you thought of codenames yet?"

"I did consider callin' meself Banshee, but I think Wraith works better," Shawn said.

"Iceman," Thomas grunted. "And if anyone brings up that song, I will kick their ass."

"We know, we know," Grant hastily assured him. "As for me...perhaps I'll go with Dybbuk."

"A dybbuk is a kind of demon from Jewish lore," Will explained.

"I thought you were Christian."

"My grandfather was Jewish," said Grant. "I know a thing or two."

"Hey, guys," Bendy stuck his head in. "There's something weird going on in Greenwich Village. Come on!"


End file.
